Worth The Wait
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Unrelated!Shapeshifter!Sam/Shapeshifter!Dean. Shapeshifter!John/Shapeshifter!Mary/Shapeshifter!Bobby. Sam has chosen Dean as his Mate at a young age but never stops loving him even when Dean rejects him. Will Dean ever love him back?


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Bobby/Mary/John. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Schmoop. Angst. Romance follows.**

**Plot****: A Shapeshifter Romance/A Winchester Love Story****. **Dean is a hunter's kid who finds a baby. Turns out it is a Shapeshifter child and is all alone. They take him in and raise him as their own. Troubles arise as the child gets older and Dean finds himself the object of Sam's affection and his chosen Mate. Dean doesn't deal with this news well and Sam is hurt.

Dean regrets hurting him but can't see how to make it hurt less. Can Sam's love win him over?

Or will Sam be forced to live without the Mate he loves for the rest of his life?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dean, 4, Sam, two weeks old)

Bobby and his folks were on the way to the Nest. They were explaining to Dean to stay in the car.

"We would have you stay with Pastor Jim but we're too far from there and this is a kind of sudden Hunt. Leave it to us to run into vampire Nest on our vacation! You stay here and we'll be out soon." John ordered and Dean nodded, sitting up on knees to stare out as his family as they entered the Nest, and prayed they were safe. Then he disobeyed and headed to follow them anyway, hesitantly approaching. He wouldn't go in. They couldn't fault him for that. It wasn't against the rules to peek, _right?_ He just wanted to see them in battle, so he'd know how to hunt that way later, too.

He got near the door and then he heard it. A soft cry. Without thinking, he followed it. And saw the little bundle in the corner of the cage. Saw the slaughtered couple nearby and did the math. They were beheaded and torn up more than the rest, too. He saw a baby bag in the corner and grabbed it, taking the baby with him. Ducking and running to Bobby, who was by the cage now, and watching him angrily but softening when he saw the baby in his arms.

"_Dean_…" Bobby sighed then shrugged, "Get him to the car and stay there. We'll discuss this later." Bobby cut a head off a vampire as it lunged toward Dean and the baby, and Dean ran to the car as ordered, rocking a crying Sam and singing his favorite AC/DC lyrics to the kid. Sam drifted off soon after, clutching Dean's hair in his little hand and he let the kid hold onto it, keeping his head bent so he could let him hold it and it not hurt as much.

His folks came out and Bobby explained about the baby. They gently worked his hair from Sam's hand and chuckled at him letting Sam do that him without making him let go of the hair. Dean would rather suffer than disappoint Sam who wanted to hold him that way, even if it yanked his hair out to do it. They checked him over and he was fine. His small dimpled smile charmed them, his sparkling hazel eyes that opened as soon they touched him. Little hands that reached for them; so little and alone.

"His parents…" Mary said worried, "Are they the ones in the cage?"

"Saw some people chained up." Bobby said and sighed, "Two were really torn up and beheaded; bet they were his folks." Then he looked through the bag and found an ancient text. It detailed Shapeshifters and their habits, a newer version than the one he had. Handwritten, too. He read the journal entries and smiled. "He's a Shifter. His name is Samuel Preston. His folks must have been the beheaded ones. It's the only sure way of killing a shifter. You going to keep him or…" He looked at Mary who blanched and hugged Sam close.

"Keeping him, of course. You really thought we'd…_Bobby!_ What kind of _people_ do you think we _are?_! He's just a _baby_!" Mary said and hugged him again, kissing his forehead, "We got you, baby. We're your parents now. Gonna love you, baby boy. Samuel Winchester, that's your name now."

Then they took turns holding him and went to get some baby stuff; he'd need it.

Three stops later, and several baby shopping trips, they had the nursery done and Sam situated. And they became his family.

And loved him very much now.

Their son, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam shifted soon after that, changing and absorbing the change at will. Mostly into babies on his diaper boxes and from magazines or television. Sometimes from paintings. He even turned into a tiny clone of Dean. He had kept that change for a week and Dean was flattered ; he usually shifted by the next day to someone else. Sam must _really_ love him to do that.

He usually shifted into Dean after a while; rarely anyone else. Like Dean was his favorite person now. He even did versions of John and the others but not as much.

He liked Dean best; they could tell. His big brother loved him best, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam, 10, Dean, 14)

It was just another day, a weekend and Dean was babysitting. He had taken a shower and found his brother's gift he'd forgot to give him a week ago. He had thought he'd lost it. So, without thinking or reacting, he ran in and called for Sam, mindless of being only in a towel. Sam ran in and looked at him expectantly. "What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked quietly, "I'm keeping the sound down, _honest!"_

"No, you're _fine!_ I just found that present I lost from your birthday last week. I wanted to give it to you." Dean said happily and gave it to him.

Sam ripped the paper off and hugged him hard.

It was a hand carved box game with little pegs in holes. It looked like a checkerboard and there were black pegs and white ones on each side of the little board. "I made it myself, took months to carve and smooth. Do you like it? It's a checkers game that we can play on hunts together…" Dean blushed and Sam hugged him again, blushing as well. A warm feeling in Sam's chest. Sam looked up and felt the electric shoot through him.

His eyes stared at Dean and took in his smiling face and loving eyes, adoration clear in them. Sam felt his focus shift to just Dean then; his heart leaping at the sight of him. He knew this feeling, though alien to him. He saw it in his folks' faces when they looked at each other.

Dean let him go and cleared his throat nervously, ruffling his hair. A breathless Sam still staring at him and hugging him for a moment before clutching the toy to his heart, smiling and dimpling as his eyes glowed up at Dean. "I have to get dressed. When I come out, how about we play with your new game, okay?"

Sam nodded and smiled even wider, running out to set it up for them. Cleaning up his toys first to make room for them. He sat eagerly awaiting his brother joining him.

And felt that feeling again and he smiled.

Love. He had fallen in Love. And with _Dean_. Had chosen him for his _Mat_e right _then!_

But could never tell him.

Soon Dean came out and sat on the floor with him, taking his side and smiling happily at his little brother's flushed face. "Your turn, Sammy. Your game, you go first." Dean said and Sam moved his peg, staring at the game for all he was worth.

Sure that if he looked up, his eyes would betray his heart.

His love and adoration clearly written in them as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dean, 19, Sam, 15)

Sam sat at his desk, not paying attention to the notes he was supposed to be taking. He looked out the window and saw the Impala there. Dean was early again. His heart sped up at that. He drew another heart on the margin of his paper again without realizing it, and sighed. Soon the bell rang and he got his stuff together, ran out to see Dean. Who greeted him with the widest of smiles and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Who made his gut catch every time he looked his way and his body felt funny around him. Not to mention, the erection problem he got every time Dean touched him in anyway. Sam avoided hugging and wrestling now like it was a demon attack and he had to get away from it or _die_.

He had no clue how to deal with this issue; none at all.

He just knew this wasn't normal and fought to find out why he was doing it. He knew it was because he was in love with Dean; had chosen him as his Mate even then. He'd know this since he was ten. No, this intense reaction to him was new though. Somehow his body was reacting to his feelings more than it used to. And it was only getting worse. The fantasies he got in his dreams were driving him crazy and his palms sweated every time he got around Dean now.

He'd begun keeping at least five inches of space between them at all times, to try to control his body's reactions, and could tell Dean was getting suspicious. He knew Dean wanted answers and kept asking if he was okay. He just didn't know if he should tell him, or how to even try to. How do you tell your brother that you grew up with you were in love with him and wanted to do naughty things with him?

Not that he intended to do _any_ such thing. No _sirree!_

He ran to car, shooed the girls from the car door and watched Dean flirt with the high school ones on his side of the car. He stared at the floor and got out crying; his heart not taking this very well anymore. Girls got Dean's charm and attention but Sam felt like he never would. It hurt to love Dean so much and not be loved back. His heart hurt to watch Dean flirt with them and he was tired of it.

Dean stared in shock and told them he had to go. He beeped the horn and motioned for Sam to get back in the car. Sam shook his head and walked away so he followed alongside, worried. "Sammy, what's wrong?" He asked, "Why are you crying? Did someone _hurt_ you?"

"Yeah, _you!_" Sam spat and ran on ahead.

Dean got confused and followed anyway, "Get in, _please?_ So we can talk? How did I hurt you?" He leaned over to meet Sam's eyes, "_Please_ get in? I never meant to hurt you. Please tell me what I did wrong?"

Sam sighed and nodded then got in. He stared at the floor again and cried.

"Sam? Don't cry…What did I _do?_" Dean asked and looked hurt. He had never _meant_ to hurt Sam. Sam knew that. This wasn't Dean's fault. It was Sam's and his perverted love for him. Dean had no idea what his actions did to Sam's heart; Dean wasn't to blame for any of his pain.

_Sam_ was.

They were at their house now and Sam ran in, crying in his room with the door locked. Unable to deal with Dean being around right now. Dean ran into the house behind him and motioned up to Sam's room, "He's upset with me and I don't know _why!_" He looked perplexed and they nodded. They already knew why. He'd told them already. He was in love with Dean and Dean was…well, man-whore wasn't exactly _not _an accurate term for him. Dean loved the _ladies_ and Sam loved _him_. Seeing him with the others hurt Sam and no one knew how to make Sam feel better.

Especially the very confused man in question, whose green eyes swam with pain at hurting his brother and not knowing how he'd done it.

"Go talk to him, see what he says." Mary offered, already knowing what he was going to say. Knowing Sam needed to tell him and Dean should know it, and she hoped someday he'd love Sam back. Shifters chose their Mates and they were all they ever loved after that. Sam had chosen Dean as his, and Dean would never agree to it. So Sam was hurting from his choice, or rather his _heart's_ choice. They worried Sam would leave them soon over it; the pain in him only got worse the more time passed.

They prayed Dean would be able to love him back now. He was old enough to be sure he did or didn't. They didn't want to lose their sons, either of them.

"Sammy? I'm coming in." Dean warned and tried the knob. It was locked and he wiggled it. "Let me in. Tell me what's wrong, _please?_ I'm sorry I hurt you!" He heard the door unlock and a red eyed Sam stood there looking at him, pain in eyes and written all over his face.

"Not your fault; mine _really_." Sam said softly, sitting at his desk and Dean sat on the bed.

"No! _Never_ your fault! Tell me. Something's been bugging you for a while now. What is it? You can tell me anything, you _know_ that. I'll listen." Dean urged and Sam caved.

"You ever lov…liked someone and knew you couldn't tell them?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"If you like someone, you should tell them. It only hurts more to hide it." Dean said and Sam nodded. Dean wasn't wrong. It hurt like _hell_. He ought to know. "Who do you like? Why don't you tell her?"

"Not a her." Sam said sadly.

"Oh, a guy. You should still tell him, Sam. How did I hurt you in all this, by the way?" Dean asked and got confused again.

"_You._ Dean, you're the guy. I love _you._" Sam said staring at his shoes and biting a lip. "I love you and you keep on messing with the other girls and…I know its perverted and…I…it hurts me see you flirt and be with the others and not me…" He went to leave now and Dean took a wrist to stop him.

"Don't go." Dean said and pulled Sam to sit by him now. "I may not love you that way, but you are my brother and I love you in a better way. I would kill for you. I would listen to you. I would take care of you and, yes, I would die for you, too. I don't like guys or you that way, and I know the Shifter thing makes it impossible to change your feelings when that happens. You chose me as your Mate, didn't you?" Dean asked and felt pain at knowing why it hurt him so much now.

"Yes. I am in love with you. Chose you as my Mate years ago. I only choose one and can't change it now. You are the Mate for me. Seeing you with them just…reminds me of what I can _never_ have. I will never be able to really _love_ anyone else ever again." Sam agreed and sighed, moving away. "Don't worry. I'll just be your brother but…"

"I know. I'm sorry this hurts you, Sammy. I never knew you…fuck, I'm _sorry._ I should _go_…" Dean said running a nervous hand through his hair. "Never wanted to ever cause you this kind of pain…"

"You did, or rather _I_ did. It's my fault. Just go, okay? I don't hate you but…" Sam sputtered and Dean nodded, shutting the door behind him, hearing the heart-wrenching sob behind it now and ran in to rock his sobbing brother. Dean knew he didn't feel the same, he knew this hurt Sam, and he knew this wouldn't change a damn thing for them.

But he couldn't bear to hear _or _see him sob that way.

Like Dean had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it, really _hard_…with golf shoes, the ones with the really _long_ spikes on the bottom.

This hurt Dean, too.

But he knew it hurt Sam so much _more_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam, 17, Dean, 21)

True to his word, Sam pretended not to love him.

He even dated now. Girls and guys.

Dean, however, had a new feeling inside himself to deal with, besides a bitter regret that tasted like ash in his throat _every_ time he felt it. A feeling he _didn't_ understand.

Sam held hands with others, kissed them by lockers. Went on dates and seemed to be over him. But the snuck looks so full of love they made Dean's heart hurt told a different story. Sam still loved him. He was trying for _Normal_.

Dean, in turn, became contrary and began to confuse the crap out of Sam now.

If Sam wasn't there to open the door or their folks, Dean told them Sam wasn't home or made it seem he'd left already. They'd leave but Dean seemed pleased with that part. He'd be kissing by a locker and Dean would make up a reason to intrude and pull him away from them.

Dean began to follow Sam and monopolize his time, to keep him from dating.

He even punched a guy Sam was kissing, and left in a pissed mood.

Then Dean would act brotherly and pretend everything was fine.

Dean acted like a jealous _lover_ but…

He said he wasn't _anything_ of the sort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam, 19, Dean, 23)

Sam was at the bar, eyeing the blond guy at the end, the one with the green eyes. So like Dean's he got hard. He needed to get _laid_. Dean had left with a bimbo and Sam was now at a gay bar, looking to hookup.

_Fuck_ Dean, he didn't want _him_. Someone _would _if he didn't!

Okay, so Sam wasn't exactly the model of sobriety or common sense right now but he didn't really care.

Sam knew he wasn't ugly or unattractive. And, hell, he'd fuck himself if he was guy. _Dean_ just wouldn't.

He was so _tired_ of the _brother_ crap!

So he eyed the blond and bought him a drink, motioning him over. They drank a while and then went to a corner booth to have some privacy. Privacy became kissing, kissing became the guy sucking his dick under the table and Sam cumming hard into his mouth, thinking but not saying Dean's _name_. A tear slipped from an eye as he zipped up and let the guy take him outside, fucking him in his backseat for an hour, while still thinking only of Dean. Cumming anyway and letting the guy think he'd done it for him. Which _wasn't_ true. He'd pictured Dean the whole time and it made him cum to think of him that way; doing things he wanted Dean to do to him.

The guy was pulled off him and Sam was pulled with him now. Three guys with bats were wailing on the other guy and Sam had dropped his knife in the car while he was being fucked; he'd gotten sloppy and could die for it. He found he didn't mind it now. It was better than hurting _all_ the damn time but…he still punched and fought, getting one away but another waded in to take his place. He turned to see Dean running up, knocking the guy out. The other one, too. Sam ran to his sex partner and Dean beat the crap out of the last guy. Sam tended the one who had been with him. He was seriously hurt and Sam pulled out Dean's phone and called an ambulance for him.

He ran to Sam to check him over, helping him get his pants back on and looked upset…maybe _jealous?_ Sam dared to hope. "You're lucky I was here and worried when you didn't answer your phone." Dean said and Sam punched him, throwing his phone at him.

"I turned it off. _What?_! I can't have who I love, so I can't be with anyone else either but you _can?_ Fuck you, _Dean_. It doesn't work _that _way!" He went nose to nose with him, "Yes, I _still _love you and, yes, he did _fuck_ me! And it felt _great!_" Then he put a finger to his brother's heaving chest. "For your information, I wanted you to be my first but you _never_ would have been, would you?" His eyes dared him to deny this, while his heart hoped Dean would.

"No. I _wouldn't_." Dean said softly as they walked away and let the paramedics deal with the guy.

"I _can't_…fuck, I can't _do_ this anymore, _Dean!_" Sam said and sighed, "I'm leaving tomorrow." He knew this was it. It hurt too much to stay.

"_No!_ Stay, I'll do _anything!_ I…don't _leave?"_ Dean begged and realized it would kill him if Sam left. It would break his heart, like he'd broken Sam's, so many times, over and over. "I _need _you to _stay_."

"But not to _love_, right?" Sam said and Dean shook his head.

"Still as my brother." Dean said and pleaded, "_Don't_ let this tear us apart."

"It already _has._" Sam said softly and sighed, "_Fine_, I'll stay. _You_ give me space. No touching or close contact! Separate rooms, separate beds. I can fool around all I want and so can you. No following me around anymore." Sam said and growled, "You lost that Right _alread_y and you _know_ it!"

"I know it." Dean agreed, he hated those conditions but…he _couldn't_ lose Sam so he'd take them. "I'll do what you ask."

"Good. now let's get me another room." Sam said getting in the car and Dean did, too.

"If it's any consolation, I wish I did love you that much, Sam. I hate how this hurts you. And me." Dean admitted quietly, feeling jealous still and like he wanted to cry.

"Me, too. But that doesn't fix it, does it?" Sam said bitterly, looking out the window and hurting badly.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. I do love you, Sammy." Dean said and sighed. "Just not the way you love me. Still here for you. Still will die for you."

"I love you, too." Sam said and added quietly, "I'm here for you, too. I'd die for you, too. Still doesn't make it hurt less but…I do appreciate you being with me, even separate as we are now."

"I appreciate you staying with me, too. It means a lot having you with me." Dean said and sighed as they both got quiet and he looked at Sam sadly. His eyes so full of hurt and he so wished he could take it away. And knowing he couldn't, he just looked forward again and let the bitter regret make his heart and throat taste of ash and tears once more.

Silence reigned supreme now. And, as soon as he parked, Sam jumped out, paid for a room and went into it, slamming the door behind him. And locked it. Dean could only let the pain fill his chest at the obvious rejection in the act.

They both cried that night and no one was there to hold them. They were too far apart to do _that._

In more ways than one.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Sam, 20, Dean, 24)

Vampires again, then a werewolf, and even a damn witch. And still, nothing was worse than the emptiness in their separate rooms that they _both_ felt _every_ night.

Both began to drink too much and drift further apart.

Hearts so broken and neither willing to fix them. Even though they knew what could. Dean not willing to love Sam the way he loved him and Sam tired of hoping he would someday.

So Sam went to his gay bar, found one guy, and went to his place; then he noticed the place was a multi-room deal.

"I have three roommates; they're around." The man said and ran fingers along Sam's dick and ass. Sam let him, giving up on ever feeling love again or any other _really_ happy feeling but lust. That he did feel and he hoped Jake did, too.

"Suck me…" Sam begged and the man kissed down his body and he felt other hands on him, and gave himself over to them, switching positions to allow them to fuck him. Maybe to fuck his pain away for a while, to, make him forget the pain in his chest. A pain he could never heal and had given up on _ever _easing. "Fuck me!" He offered and they took him up on it, all _four_ of them. All tenderly loving his body and doing all they could to please him. And, for hours, he _was _pleased and felt his pain fading.

Then Sam fucked and sucked _them_ until the sun rose, and they asked him to stay for a bit, offering to cook him breakfast; trying to get him to come back to bed. Sam let them, making love with them again and letting it take him over. He ate the breakfast then headed out to the motel. Dean saw him coming home in the afternoon; he'd been up all night worried and thinking about Sam again, missing and loving him. Sam waved and then headed into shower. Sam eyed the marks on his body proudly. The sex had been nice and the orgy _very_ pleasurable. Well worth the lack of sleep.

Sam lay down to rest now and Dean came in to check on him; picking the lock to get in. Sam didn't even see or hear him; he was out like a light. Dean eyed the love-bites and finger bruises, the fulfilled smile on Sam's face and knew he'd been with a guy, or _guys_ if the bites and bruises were any indications. An orgy of sorts, at least.

This hurt Dean more than it _should_ have. He cried but didn't wake Sam.

Dean left quietly and gave up any hope of Sam forgiving him for rejecting him.

Sam had already found a way past that.

It was his own damn fault that Sam even _had _to get past it. He'd had his _chances_.

And had blown them _all._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was quiet on the Hunt now. Eyes to the front or out the side window in the car. Eyes sad and he was quiet, too. Sam stared more, he barely spoke, he drank more, and _worse_, he fucked around every night, a different guy each time, and, sometimes, _several_ if he was _really_ horny.

Dean did the same. The quiet and space between them getting wider and getting ready to drop them into its dark depths as well.

Their pain filling the empty places and tearing them apart. Dean now knew he was in love with Sam, too, but also knew he had no Right to tell him anymore. He'd blew any chance of that when he'd told Sam he'd never feel that way for him and he was just his brother.

Sam was moving on and Dean _just_ wanted him to come back to him.

So they drove in silence and let the silence kill them slowly, as their pain did the rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dean, 26, Sam, 22)

Dean couldn't help thinking about Sam. Dean's date had gone per usual. Like it always went; _lately_ that is. Sex blew their minds so much they never noticed he was distracted for most of it, even when they came crying out. He hadn't even faked his orgasm this time or even came; he just let them and thought of Sam. Sam with someone else down the walkway in his room and what they could be doing.

Who was he _kidding_? What they probably _already_ were doing even as he thought about it right then.

Sam's skin under some guy's hands, fingers and lips pleasuring him, dick inside him, making him fuck onto the guy harder as the pleasure took him. Dean wondered if Sam's head fell back sexily when it did. Did his body roll and writhe as he was being fucked? Would he moan loudly or just whimper in pleasure? He bet on the loud cry though, Sam was too quiet; he must have a simmering sexuality in there! Did he cum with a sexy cry and roll his body tightly into his lover's right now and tremble as his body locked in orgasm? Did he cuddle? Did they kiss softly after?

Was this the one he fell in love with? Left Dean's side for? The one he decided to love in return finally?

Dean knew it was possible. Sex and love were _very_ closely linked and Sam could fall in love with someone else someday, and out of it with _him_…

Sam would leave him someday…or worse, he'd get a lover who'd…_stay_ with them, or they would _visit_…have sex in the same room as him. Like a constant slap in the face that reminded him that he had lost out. Hadn't loved Sam back; that he _should_ have and now Sam was out of love with him and in love with someone else, and it was his own _damn_ fault!

Dean got soft at these thoughts. She left as he pretended to rollover and go to sleep. She said how great he'd been. He _didn't_ say how awful the sex with her had been; he knew it wasn't her fault. He'd been distracted through most of it. Per _usual_.

It was _all _he thought about when they weren't hunting. _Sam_. Always thinking he'd lose him someday…or worse, he'd gain an In-law! Always thinking he'd waited too long and was this next guy or girl? The One for Sam. Always picturing him having sex with them and it hurting so bad he felt like his chest was cracking in half! The taste of loss and regret, and missed opportunities; _all_ of it _ever_ present in his mood and thoughts now. Sex was becoming less and less enjoyable because of it.

'Who am I _kidding?_' Dean thought again. He was in love with Sam. He couldn't bear this apart crap. This sleeping around with others because he figured Sam couldn't love him back anymore. He'd lost the Right to tell him or even be with him. But he got up, got dressed, and went to talk to Sam anyway.

Something he really _should _have done two years ago; which was when he'd fallen in love with him to _begin_ with!

Dean locked his door quickly and stopped by Sam's room, heard the muffled sex sounds, and peeked through a side of a curtain. He had a good view of their lovemaking and it hurt. He wanted to kill the guy and yank Sam off him, drag him away to his room! But he did none of these things. He got fascinated with Sam's voice during sex, his body as it was taken by his lover. The way it moved was…_perfection_ in motion.

"_More!_" and "Feels so _good_…" in Sam's husky voice, rough with pleasure filtered through the window to Dean. He watched the man kiss on Sam's neck and lips, Sam's ass and hips rocking on the man's dick, moving in and out of him as he straddled him, going deeper and harder now. Sam's hand clinging to the man's shoulder as he leaned back, brought his legs behind the guy, knees bent and feet planted, fucking himself harder and faster onto him, his orgasms flitting across his face and eyes as he they eventually came hard now. His head going back like Dean thought it would, eyes clenched tight, and his mouth opened in a loud shout, "Dean!" Sam cried out as he came, and Dean was surprised. His heart gave a happy jolt now. Sam still loved him! It wasn't too late at all, but then he saw them cuddle and then…Sam crawled to the guy's groin, sucked him hard and this excited Dean but only because he seemed good at it and he wanted him to do it to him, too. He wanted the guy gone but still figured he had no Right to step in and say "Get away from my Man!"

No, Dean _knew_ he didn't have that right. And so he stayed there, watching another give pleasure to Sam. Pleasure Dean was _dying_ to give him, and feeling the _love_ he _desperately_ wanted to give him, too.

"Take me _again!_" Sam pleaded now, going to all fours and the man did, parting his cheeks and thrusting in; Sam thrusting back into his thrusts. Fucking for an hour then cumming for the man and with him over and over, and then falling to the bed. The cuddling was hard to watch, Dean realized. The man liked Sam. Wanted to be with him now; Dean could tell. Sam looked happy with him, too, even if he called Dean's name during the latter part of the sex there and when he came that last time…_again_.

Maybe the guy's name was Dean, too? Dean groaned unhappily and felt the pain fill his heart. Tears pricked at his vision, blurring it. _Good_, now he couldn't see Sam fall in love with someone else. Sam held warmly in _another's_ arms.

Were they in love now? Them in that room.

He had no right to knock or interrupt. But yet…

He knocked now, tentatively. Sam peeked through the keyhole and cracked the door. "Yes, Dean?" He said in an annoyed but also embarrassed voice, blocking the man from Dean's sight. Dean meant to say he was sorry, that he hoped he was happy, and he wished him the best with this guy.

But what he _said _was, "I am in love with you." In a love-filled voice, and, upon hearing his deepest secret, the thing he had _no_ right to say or feel anymore slip out, he ran away and hid in his room again. Locking the door after slamming it hard, staring into the darkness and considering that he may have lost his _damn_ mind after _all!_

How could he just spit it out like _that?_

Sam could leave now! He might not feel that way anymore for him. Would this scare him off? Offend him? Make him scream he had no Right to say that to him anymore? That he'd lost that Right years ago? Dean couldn't bear it right now if he did. He shook as tears fell now and hated himself for his weakness, wishing he could deal with this better and failing; so he went to go. Locking his door again and heading to the car. But he stopped and wrote a quick note to slip under Sam's door.

'_I'm sorry, I had no right to say that. I meant it but it's too late, I get that. Going out for a bit to think, be back soon. Don't leave! Good luck with what's his face; I hope you are happy with him._

_I do love you though, but I know it's too late. I had no Right to tell you that anymore._

_Be back soon, don't worry about me._

_Call if something happens._

_Love, Dean.'_

And went to put it in his door.

But was caught in strong arms as he went to leave it, the note fluttering to lay on the ground in the doorway to the room, as the door was jerked open and Sam grabbed him so he couldn't leave.

"Dean!" Sam said softly and refused to let him go. So Dean relaxed in his arms and Sam guided him into his room, shutting the door behind them. He turned Dean in his arms and Dean was face to face with him then, and was silent; not sure what to say now.

He'd already said too much as it was.

"Say it again! _Please!_" Sam urged and kissed him softly, "Tell me you love me again!"

"Sammy…" Dean said softly, "I have no Right to say it."

"Of course you do! _Tell _me again!" Sam demanded and looked so happy that Dean's heart no longer felt cracked…until he realized where he was sitting.

Now he tugged them up, grabbed his note, and made Sam come to his room. "I will _not_ say any _such_ thing on the bed where you were just _fucked_ by some _random_ dude!" Dean said jealously as they got up and Sam looked worried.

"You heard that?" Sam said unhappily.

"Saw _and_ heard every bit of it, watched him fuck you over and over through that curtain there! Not mad at it. You aren't mine and I had no Right to say a word to stop you. But…it hurt to see you. Even more to hear, too. I know he could be the one for you now. I lost that Right a long time ago. I just was going to let you know I wasn't running away; I just was going to think for a bit. I'd _never_ leave you, Sam. I was coming back!" Dean explained as they got to his door and he unlocked it, and Sam tugged him behind him into the room, Dean shut and locked the door for them, fixing the salt line real fast. "Didn't mean to say that, the _Love_ thing. Don't know why it slipped out _either_." Dean said sadly.

"Now say it again. Tell me it again!" Sam urged getting happy again.

"Sammy…" Dean said softly and looked at him now. His eyes getting caught by Sam's hazel ones instantly. They were bright with happiness and his heart warmed instantly now. "I'm in love with you, Sam. Have been for two years now. Probably since you were sixteen, the emotions were there but…fuck, I messed up. Then in the alley, you were with that guy and I…wanted to kill him for touching you but it…I couldn't let the feeling in anymore than it had been. Then a couple years ago, I did let it in and knew I loved you but then I just figured…I waited too long to tell you. I'd lost the right to love you by now."

"I love you, too!" Sam fairly shouted and lunged at Dean, kissing him hard and their tongues tangling but Dean stopped it before it got too intense. "You're all I've _ever_ wanted! Of course you have the right to tell me you love me! I've been _waiting_ and _hoping_ that one day you _would_! Silly man, you should have told me this two _years_ ago!"

"I know I just figured you'd tell me I had no Right and that I'd waited too long." Dean said softly, daring to smile a little now, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said and pulled him in for a kiss again and stopped it, eyeing the bed. "What? Don't you want to make love now?" Dean said and looked confused…and thoroughly turned on, too.

"I just…well, you did what I just did on them, but with some chick. Can I take the blankets off the bed first? I don't want our first time to be on things that we just fucked someone else on, too. _Please?_" Sam asked and Dean nodded, and they stripped the bed down the sheets now. Then settled back onto it, after they undressed and kissed for several seconds afterward.

"Fuck, I _love_ you, Sammy! Touch me _please!_" Dean said and moaned for more.

"Dean…" Sam moaned softly then kissed him hard again, their bodies rubbing together. His lips kissed Dean's jaw and neck as he slipped lower. Sam soon cupped his dick and balls, gently stroking him. Sam moved lower now, kissing and licking each hard nipple with his mouth sealed to each for a minute. Dean writhed and arched for more now, hand greedily grasping his shoulders as his control shattered at finally being with the man he loved so desperately. Just as desperately as Sam loved him; and they both happily knew it, too.

Sam kissed a trail down his body until he got to his groin, then kissed and nipped up Dean's thighs, which parted easily as he nipped and ran gentle finger up the sensitive skin there, and soon Sam was to his dick and balls, suckling each ball softly before licking up the bottom of him then taking him into his mouth, sucking him expertly until Dean writhed for him now. He caressed Dean's entrance and felt it pulse at his touch, but stayed so tight that Sam knew he was a virgin. Dean came now with a loud cry, gripping Sam's hair to drive himself deeper into his throat and Sam let him. Sam held the cum in his mouth though, and moved lower, using the cum to lubricate the hole then swallowing the rest, using his mouth and tongue to eat at the hole until Dean arched off the bed and came screaming for more, for him to fuck him now.

With lots of pleases and begging tossed in to make Sam want to do just what Dean was begging him to. Sam lubed him and Dean up again and used fingers to open him, to find that spot inside him and work it with fingertips until Dean relaxed enough for Sam to move into him now. Then he pressed in slowly, and worked into him in small increments, kissing his stomach and chest, and neck while whispering for him to relax and it would feel good again _really_ soon, and he should try to relax his muscles there. Dean did as he asked and soon Sam was all in, moving slow until it felt good, then moving more, rotating his hips until he found that spot in his lover again, and moving faster as Dean's body demanded him to.

"Sammy…love you…stroke my dick while you…fuck, this feels _fantastic_…never fucking anyone else _again!_...you _either_…_Mine_…I'm so _close!_...Baby…I love you!...Wow…More…fuck me _more!_" Dean pleaded as his pleasure took him over, his love for Sam filled him fuller now, and he felt the orgasms coming forward and groaned, "I'm cumming!"

"Go, baby, cum for me…so close, too!" Sam pleaded and he was. Dean was so tight and hot inside, so much better with him than Sam had ever dared dream! "Can't get enough of you…wanna make love to you all night!...My lover, my Mate!" Sam growled and he sighed, biting a wrist softly so he bled. "Drink me…be like me!"

"Yes!" Dean moaned and lunged for the blood, drinking as much as he could, feeling the changes starting more now as the blood filled him now, biting to get more and more out. "Want to be yours…your _Mate!_..._Neve_r leave me…all _yours_ now!" He screamed as he came and still got the blood from Sam. Sam's blood carried his curse and Dean knew it. He wanted it, too. To share Sam's long life with him and love him forever.

They lay spent for a minute after and Dean rolled over to cuddle into Sam's strong arms. "I feel funny…" Dean said softly, dizziness taking him so much he had to close his eyes and his body; it hurt now. Stretching and changing almost instantly.

"Not much longer, baby, hold on. It's your change. You'll be okay, soon, promise! Mine did it, too, when I first had my change." Sam explained and held Dean tightly as he shook now, then lost consciousness and woke up a few minutes later; eyes glowing gold. Sam's eyes when he was changing. Their eyes when light hit them and it gave him away every time, Sam knew. "You okay now, Dean?"

"Yeah, I feel different but it doesn't hurt now. I feel stronger, better than before." Dean said sitting up and looking at him curiously now. "It's not in the journals but Dad said your blood could maybe change me, like Demon blood can change a human, corrupt their blood. He said it might work the same way but we weren't sure." He smiled, "My Mate…" He sighed happily. "_Mine!_"

"_Yours!"_ Sam happily agreed, glad Dean's experiment had worked. Of course, they would have to train him up on the shifting and how to do it safely, the ways to do it right and not be like the others, but he could live with that, too. Mom and Dad could help, too. "When did you talk to our folks about the shifter blood thing anyway?" Sam asked curiously.

"Last year, when I was trying to figure out how to be with you, and be your true Mate. I wanted to be Shifter with you; you deserve that! I just…I was in love with you and too ashamed to tell you since I'd rejected you so much. I figured that even if you did love me, you would never ask me again or tell me you loved me again. Was going to tell you right after but…you picked up that guy that night and I figured you were over me, so I let you go as much as I could. Plus, the separate rooms thing, and the constant stream of sex partners between us, didn't exactly say '_Hey, let's be together, I'm waiting for you_.' For either of us really. I thought you were over me, until I heard your sex tonight but then…I lost my nerve and was going to leave to figure out how to deal with it. I'm so _sorry_ I rejected you and so sorry it took me so damn _lon_g to love you _back_." Dean blushed now and looked at Sam nervously, "You still want to marry me? I overheard you when we were teenagers, what you said to our folks. Do you still want to marry me, even after what I put you through? I'll just be lovers, Shifter Mates with you. I know I have no right to expect you to still want to…." Dean said sadly, a tear falling to Sam's chest now, wetting his soft skin there. "I'm sorry, _baby_."

"Yes, I still want to marry you. Always have. The others were just sex; nothing else. You were always the one that mattered. I chose you long ago for my Mate. I am a shifter so once I choose a Mate, it's for life, even if they don't want me back. I bonded with you at ten and never once loved anyone else again; never really got close to them either. My heart was yours. Sex was just that…_sex_. But what _we_ just did? That was _not_ sex; it was something _infinitely_ more." Sam said happily, "Marry me, Dean. That Inn we saw before, the one with the chapel and bed and breakfast at it? We could get married there, have our honeymoon, too. Get married right away…we've waited long enough I think!"

"Yes! Let's do that." Dean agreed and hugged him tight, "I love you so much. I never thought…I made you _wait_ so long! Was I worth it? I know _you_ were. You were _definitely_ worth waiting for!"

"Yes, you were worth waiting for, _too_. So much better than I'd ever dreamed it could be! All I'd ever wanted really." Sam said and settled into shoulder now, burying his nose into Dean's neck, inhaling his scent and feeling contentment take him over as that scent filled his mind and body. Claiming him as its own as well. "You smell like _Mine._"

Dean got close to Sam's skin and breathed him in now, too. Sighing happily, he kissed the skin as well. "You smell like Mine, too, Sammy."

"Of course, cause I am yours." Sam whispered, getting tired, being in Dean's arms taking all care away from him now and making him want to sleep in them for the rest of his life now, "_No_ more separate rooms or separate beds. Only us this way, cuddling on the _same_ bed, in the _same_ room."

"I'm yours, too." Dean said quietly and smiled, "One room now with one bed. I like the sound of that. I've wanted it for a long time now." He laid his head on Sam's as he felt sleep coming upon him as well, "I know you wanted it for much longer though. I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"You were worth it. You love me now; that's all that matters really." Sam yawned and his eyes slid close now, "Husbands and Mates, Shifter bonded pair now. Let's call the folks in the morning, okay?"

"Yes, in the morning." Dean said slipping into sleep as well, Husbands, Mates, a Shifter bonded pair. It echoed in his mind and filled him with the greatest love and happiness now. "My _Sammy!_" He sighed happily as he lost all waking thought now.

"My Dean." Sam said in his sleep and they both smiled. Knowing this was how they were now and fully intending on staying this way, too, from now on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove to the place and found it reasonably priced. They paid for a small package, ceremony, small romantic dinner, a family dinner for them and their folks, and a three day stay for a honeymoon. It cost close to three hundred dollars but they managed to set up rooms for their folks and Bobby, too, as well. Getting half off on the room rent for buying the package as well.

Then they went to town and got a Marriage license in their real names and smiled, and then called their folks.

Who weren't surprised at all about their marriage coming up so suddenly. They'd suspected for years that when Sam got Dean for himself, they'd have a rushed wedding anyway. Sam had told them at fifteen he was in love with Dean, was going be his Mate and husband someday. He'd marry him someday. It was his heart's desire then. Still was, if the truth was to be told now. They had tried to talk him out of it but Sam wouldn't hear of it. Then he'd told Dean, who had told him he loved him but not in that way. Sam had been hurt, rejected, but had accepted it. He'd told Dean three years ago that he was still in love with him, still wanted to be with him. Again, Dean had said no, they were just brothers. He didn't feel that way for him and Sam had figured he'd have to wait again. Praying that someday Dean would change his mind. He had bonded to him and was forever unhappily linked to a man that couldn't love him back, would maybe never be his Mate and unable to choose another since he had already chosen Dean. As a Shifter, this was a final thing. Sam was doomed to be alone.

He still had given valentines to him on Valentine's Day, gifts on birthdays and holidays. He'd eyed the mistletoe when Dean stood under it, dying to kiss him as tradition dictated but not daring to do it. He'd cried when Dean kissed a girl under it though and fled the room. Got drunk for the first time in his life. Had his first knock down drag out fight with him when he tried to drag him back home. Left Dean bleeding and confused on the ground after the fight as he kissed Dean's cheek drunkenly and mumbled he was so sorry, then helped him up and they had made their way home finally; his heart breaking even more as he ran from him after they got inside the rooms. More than once Sam had stumbled off to the nearest gay bar and picked up a guy and got laid, then invited another to his bed with them. And fucked them, too. More men would join them and they would fuck Sam, and he'd enjoyed it. Let it erase his hurt and loss, take away his heartbreak for a while. Gentle hugs and kisses erased the loss of the ones he so _wanted_ from Dean.

At dawn, the men would leave him and often seemed reluctant to go. Sam told them it was okay; he had an early morning thing to do anyway. He had a good time and he let them lovingly kiss him goodbye. Then shut the door, slid down it in despair, and cried as his heart broke again.

He knew it was his own fault, he'd demanded separate rooms and to spend less time with Dean. Getting further and further from Dean emotionally. Putting as much distance between them as he could. When he was close to Dean, he loved him more and more, and it hurt to feel that love grow inside him, and know it would never be returned. Until Dean had knocked on his door, said those words he'd never dared to hope to ever hear. And had found Dean ready to leave him a note and flee from him now that he _had_ said them.

Sam hadn't been able to bear the thought of that happening, so he had to stop him. The sex and changing him into a shifter like him had just happened but he didn't regret it.

But, like Dean, he also regretted they had waited this long to be in love and together. So much wasted time and hurt between when he'd began to love Dean and now. He wanted to make up for lost time.

Maybe someday bear his child or children. He knew male shifter could have them, usually once they were fully Love Bonded, which they weren't until Dean made love to him. He wanted to hold off on that.

But did want to have his child soon.

If Dean wanted it. He would forego it if Dean insisted on not wanting him to do this with him. Maybe he could do it anyway…raise it by himself. He could live with that; it would be without Dean but…he really wanted this and _with_ Dean. It would make him feel so…_complete_.

He had to talk to Dean. He just had to figure out how to bring it up to him so he wouldn't flip out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Sam said as they cuddled in bed, waiting for their folks to call that they were in town now.

"Anything. What is it?" Dean said, going up on one elbow to look down into his eyes, listening.

"I want to have your baby." Sam said blushing, "When you make love to me, which is why I'm holding off on that part, we will be Love Bonded and that will be the first time we can get pregnant; well, I could. Who's on bottom gets pregnant really. I want this but…if you don't…just let me bear your child and I'll go away…raise it myself." He looked at Dean's shocked look and sighed sadly, "Don't want to lose you but…I want to have your baby, Dean."

"A child? We can have that, you _sure?_" Dean said worried now.

"Yes, we can. Mom and Dad said male shifters do this all the time. You'd have to get fixed soon after though. Or we won't be able to. Well, you, maybe, are only vulnerable to being fixed for a couple months after Love Bonding. I could try it but I'm not sure if it will take, I've been a shifter from birth so it may not work for me. We are Alphas, a new branch of Shifters, we can do both animal and human changes. Others could force us to…you know." Sam sighed unhappily. "I can't risk you that way."

"I'd love that!" Dean said crying a little, and smiled, "Not the surgery part, though I will do that, but the kids part. Never thought to ever have one, and now I can!" He sighed though, "You'd have really left me to raise it if I'd said I didn't want to raise our kid?"

"Yes, I love and want you in my life but…I want the baby, too. I'd have to choose between you." Sam said and Dean nodded, but pulled him closer to kiss his remaining worries away.

"Let's make one now." He said softly and Sam sighed happily, nodding.

Dean kissed him hard now and then along the jaw and neck, making Sam moan softly and move into his kisses. Then he moved lower and sucked the nipples and licked them, going lower now and sucking him until the man's head fell back and his hips lifted, and strong hands pressed him lower onto him until he came crying out Dean's name then Dean used the cum to lube him up and used fingers to open him, which wasn't hard, he was loose enough. Apparently he had been getting sex more regularly than Dean had first thought! The thought pissed him off and jealousy thrilled through him, but Sam's pornographic moans and begging for more sent the anger and jealousy skittering away quickly. He moved into him now, going deep on the first slide and moved now, Sam tightening around him instantly and Dean moaned, moving more now, going slow at first to get him used to him, to let his dick get used to being with a man this way. Which was such a turn on that he now found it hard not to cum right then.

He fought it though and made love to Sam as well as he could manage with his desire and love ripping him apart with every thrust. "Sammy!...you feel so _good!_..._Mine!_…fuck, won't last long…_sorry!_" Dean moaned as his orgasm forced him to pound into him now and go deeper, his hand stroking Sam as they moved in sync now. "_Cumming!_"

"Cum, fuck, so _good!_" Sam fairly screamed as he arched off the bed and impaled himself deeper and harder onto Dean as his orgasm also made him want it more and drove Dean deeper into him. He felt Dean's cum fill him and he came again and again. While Dean stayed hard and made love to him some more; making them cum over and over for hours now. Neither worried about babies or anything now; they were too wrapped up in their lovemaking to think of anyone but themselves at the moment.

Once they felt their orgasms stop and lay trembling on the bed, cuddled together once more, they sighed happily and Dean said, "I hope that worked but, if not, we'll try again later, okay? I want this, I do. Don't leave. I want to raise our baby with you. Our kid is going to be so great! Mom and Dad will be thrilled. Bet they'll be great grandparents."

"We should…see if they will turn, too. Like you did. The babies would safer that way and so would they." Sam suggested and Dean considered it, thinking now.

"Think they'd go for it. Now that we know it works?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"All we can do is ask." Sam said and Dean agreed they should; as soon as they got here.

A couple hours later, they met in the dining room and headed up to their parent's room to discuss everything; letting Bobby in when he insisted on joining the discussion. They told them everything, including the Love Bonding already and trying to get pregnant. Their parents were ecstatic at the news and listened attentively when they proposed to make them Shifters like them, so that the kids and them would be safer, Bobby, too; if he wanted to do it. It had worked with Dean so it would work for them, too.

"Well, we never considered it. But I'll do it." Mary said and looked at John, "We'd Love Bond, too. Could have our own kid, like they are. If you would do it with me. I don't want this decision to cost me you, John, or you either, Bobby. I would do it though, if I could."

She eyed them to see their decision.

"Hell, I'll try it. Babies would be nice for us, too." John said and kissed her softly, "Wife, you don't know what you just got yourself into."

"I think I do." Mary said happily and kissed him back then they looked at Bobby. "Would you consider it? You'd be a lot harder to kill…"

"I'll do it." Bobby said and shrugged, "I'll try it."

The Shifters sighed in relief then conferred together. "Your blood would be best, Sammy. Mine is diluted with the human, maybe, but not sure. Can't risk it not working. You should be the one to change them." Dean said and Sam knew he was right.

So he sat in the middle of them and cut in three places, Left arm for Bobby, Right one for John, and at the neck for their Mom. They drank him now and stopped as he began to faint from the blood loss. Then fell to the bed, getting dizzy and in pain. The boys did their best to keep them on the bed and still as they changed now, and an hour later, they came to with golden reflective eyes, different than the usual Shifters whose eyes flared white and were not gold at all. Soon the color faded and they were fine, sitting up, moving around and finding no more stiffness or joint issues.

"I feel better than I have in years!" Bobby exclaimed happily and they smiled, nodding.

"You will. Your body is healed of any illnesses or ailments, even arthritis and other stuff you older folks would ordinarily feel. You are faster, strong, will heal almost instantly, and most of all, will live a much longer life now, maybe never die, unless a Hunter gets you but old age never will again." Sam reassured them and they all grinned.

John and Mary kissed, murmuring their love and promises to Love Bond later. Try to have a kid of their own. Bobby looked sad and they took his hand asking why.

"I can't have what you have. By the time I find someone to be with; it will be too late." Bobby said sadly, "Besides I can never find a mate like you guys did. The best time to have a baby for Shifters is ultimately when you first change and Love Bond soon after."

"Bobby, bond with us then." Mary said as she took his hand, "You already share our bed sometimes, just be our Mate now, too. You can make one with John and we can be pregnant together, you and me. Be ours for good now. We love you enough and you won't just be a sometimes lover anymore; we'll adore you for the rest of our lives, baby."

"Yeah, Bobby, be ours? We want you to anyway." John pleaded and smiled happier at Bobby's response.

"I'll do it then. I love you two so much, have for years really." Bobby admitted and they hugged him happily. The boys looked surprised and they laughed at their look. "We hid it well, boys." He chuckled and they stood now as a knock sounded on the door. It was the desk clerk and she said the chapel was ready for them now.

"Be right there." Mary promised and they were all hugged by their sons now.

"We're so happy for you!" They said in turns and smiled, "So three kids in the house? This could get tricky, and _loud_. You up for it?"

The others nodded happily. "Hell, yes." John said kissing Mary and Bobby in turns, as they happily kissed him back.

Then they headed down to the chapel and the wedding of their sons, the long awaited wedding of their sons that even they had to started to think would never happen either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The chaplain let them do their own vows.

"Dean, I waited for you for so long and I know it wasn't easy for you accept your feelings for me. But I have loved you since we were young and you gave me that little box game you made for me yourself. Your eyes were like green sunbeams and your smile made my chest clench then I knew I loved you. I chose you for myself right then but I knew I had to wait. But now that we're here together, I know it may have taken a while but you were worth the wait, baby." Sam said happily and grinned, "I take you as my Husband, my Lover, and my Mate for the rest of our lives now; if you will have me."

"I will!" Dean said and read his now, "I know I hurt you when I rejected your love before and never dared to dream you would return mine once I did fall in love with you, too. You are the most wonderful and sexiest man I have ever known. You were my First and I am grateful for that, too." He smiled at their folks know-it-all looks and smirked, "So we left that part out, shoot us!" Then resumed his vows again, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and swear to never leave your side, even in death. I want to be your Lover and Husband, Mate to you for the rest of our lives now. I take you as mine, too. Just as I wish you to take me to be yours as well." He looked at Sam nervously and smiled again.

"I do take you as mine. More than happily, too!" Sam exclaimed and the Chaplain chuckled, getting ready to speak.

"Now to exchange the rings." The Chaplain said and they were unsure now; they had no rings. John thrust a velvet box into Sam's hand and they opened it. There were two matching wedding bands in it. Iron with a band of gold in the middle all around them. The boys read the inscriptions and cried a little, then put the ring onto the person it belonged to now.

"We bought them as soon as he said he was going to marry you someday. He was so sure of it that we planned ahead." John said and they hugged him for it. The Chaplain cleared his throat smiling now.

"Not much longer." The Chaplain said and took their hands in each of his. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mr. Dean and Samuel Winchester!" He let go and smiled slyly now, "_Now_ you can _celebrate_."

He laughed as they ran to hug their family, who hugged them just as tightly back. Leaving quietly to give them privacy and they watched him go, slyly eying Bobby. "Come here, Bobby." Dean said and he got closer. Dean slipped his amulet off and put it on Bobby, putting his hands into Mary and John's. "Relax, you'll love this part."

"I know." Bobby said and smiled happily as Dean began to speak.

"Go ahead, Mom, Dad. Vows would be nice here before he comes back." Dean urged.

"Bobby, years ago we came to you as a family seeking shelter and you took us in, when it was dangerous for you to do so. You loved us and then you became our lover soon after that. Now we wish to make you our Mate, our Loved Bonded Mate and Husband. Will you be ours?" John asked and Mary nodded, giving her assent, both awaiting his answer now.

"Yes, I will be yours forever now, Mate and Husband to you both." Bobby said solemnly and they kissed him now, pouring their love into it and claiming as theirs forever, touching the amulet gently.

"We'll get you a ring later." Mary promised but Bobby shook it off.

"This amulet with work fine; I don't need any ring to be yours." Bobby reassured them.

And soon they were having their family dinner then heading to their room.

Where Bobby, Mary, and John made love. John making love to them both over and over the rest of the night and well into the next morning. Which was when Bobby, Mary, and Sam had their morning sicknesses and both fathers grinned so happily they thought they would die from it. Then they showered at separate times and then brushed, and made love to the proud men to show their love for them as well.

For two days they went sightseeing, ending up salting and burning some poltergeists in town, and grumbling in annoyance that Evil shit just _had_ to keep following them around; even on their _honeymoons _and_ vacations!_ They still managed to enjoy their honeymoons and time together, and left the next day for home, which of course was Bobby's. Then Mary and John promptly moved the man into their room, saying theirs was the nicer and the bigger room and for him to just do it; they weren't listening to any arguments.

The boys took Dean's room and were pleased as punch to do so.

Then worked on their training as Shifters until their babies could be born. In between hunts, of course. Bobby found a hunter who he knew that could help with the births. The man had been a doctor before quitting to hunt. He didn't mind them being Shifters and kept their secret well.

He was a witch so they agreed to keep his as well.

Then they just awaited the births of their kids, happy they had this chance to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men got fixed soon after getting home, and healed up quickly; no raping them for _their_ genes now! Shifters could smell the fixed members of their kind and left them alone. They all prayed it worked now, too.

One hunt followed another now. First, the wendigo that John found easier to fight and quicker to kill, as well.

"Damn, this Shifter strength is great!" He exclaimed later and they all nodded in agreement; they liked being shifters a lot now.

Dean and Sam took on some other shifters, and tore them apart, once they figured out who were the shifters and who were the humans. "Die, you fuckers!" Dean growled as he took the lead in the assault with Sam drawing up the rear, "No more killing for you sick bastards!"

The Shifters had been taking teens and killing them for weeks now; there were five of them and the good Shifters swore to stop their killing spree. As they lay dead, bleeding on the ground, , the Winchesters lit them on fire with salt and oil, and the things went up like a forest fire. Then they left and headed home.

Other hunts followed but soon they were too pregnant to hunt; so they took a break from it. It was approaching seven months anyway, and that was when they were due to be born. The fathers let the pregnant lovers eat their craved foods and sometimes cringed more often than not. Some of that shit was just plain _gross!_

Their sex drives kicked into overdrive and their lovers fought to satisfy them as best they could. Both John and Dean reflected that while it was _amazing_ sex; their lovers _never_ got tired and _always_ wanted sex with them, and that the sex tired the hell out of them _more_ as their pregnancies got _further_ along! Fortunately, when they weren't having mood swings, sometimes the really _scary_ ones, too!, when they weren't eating _really_ horrible foods, and when they weren't wearing out their Lovers and Husbands, the pregnant ones slept the rest of the time and John and Dean took care of them anyway; they really _loved_ those Mates of theirs!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the babies came, it was sudden and busy as hell; just as they knew it would be.

Sam had his first, a boy. He named him Robert John Winchester. Both namesakes were happy and proud as hell of that man and that baby, too!

Mary had a boy, which they decided to name Samuel Dean Winchester. Both boys were happy as well, and swore to love that kid forever, too.

Bobby had a girl, and promptly named her Mary Karen Singer, in honor of his wife that had died and Mary, who had married him with John, too; despite his age and the baggage he carried with him, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shifters kept hunting, fighting Evil and hiding what they were, quitting when other began to notice they weren't aging and not always there when they said they were on hunts. Often they shifted to deal with the _really _bad things and that had only got more frequent, too. So they retired to Bobby's and then their kids hunted; lived and fought until they had to retire, too.

Then let time pass and let the other hunters die off then hunted again.

Never dying as they had thought they would; no one getting close enough to kill them nor would they ever. They hid their natures, fought, retired, and waited to hunt again. And this went on forever now and it kept them safe and alive.

Their kids bonded with others, had kids of their own. Married. Soon Bloodlines shot out from Sam's original one; their blood mixing with the normal Shifter kind and forming new breeds and evolving the Bloodline into more powerful and better ones over the hundreds of years now. The Winchesters still watched to make sure they didn't go Evil; not wanting their blood to be a part of any Evil thing!

They hunted and killed the Evil Shifters, let the good Shifters live, and taught them how to live like they had, and the good ones happily did as they were taught. Hiding, living with the humans, not exposing themselves, fighting Evil and other Evil ones of their own kinds that popped up. Policing the other Shifters with the Winchesters more and more often now.

Soon the Evil ones were wiped out and only good ones remained. Hunters forgot about them and they let them. Hunters didn't know of Shifters anymore after several hundred years and they kept it that way, too. The Shifter breeds were _safe _and free. No longer monsters or hunted; they became the new breed of Hunters and were happy with that.

For the rest of their Eternal existences now.

And they all were inclined to agree on one thing.

It was all worth the wait, the pain, the regret, and finally Dean's _surrender_ to Sam's enduring love for him.

_It was well worth the wait._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
